Marry U
by LalaClouds
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang proses lamaran Kyu pada Yesung :)/"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/KYUSUNG!/HAPPY YESUNG'S DAY /DLDR!/HAVE FUN :D


**Marry U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,

Pair: KyuSung

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai,  
Un-Official pair,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

Tidak menerima FLAME karena PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

"Yesung-ssi, bersiap-siap lah,  
setelah ini giliranmu"

"Ne" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju  
seorang staff yang sekarang berdiri di samping panggung

menyaksikan penampilan solo  
Sungmin yang mengagumkan.

"Setelah Sungmin selesai  
segeralah ambil posisi" Staff itu  
menunjuk ke tengah panggung  
utama yang luas. Mengarahkan kepada Yesung untuk berdiri di sana. Yesung mengangguk  
mengerti, pikirannya tidak fokus sekarang matanya terus bergerak liar seperti mencari seseorang.

"Manager hyung.. Hyung tau Kyuhyun dimana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Tanya Yesung  
kepada sang manager yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya

"Anniya Yesung-ah, aku tidak  
melihatnya sedari tadi"

Yesung menghembuskan  
nafasnya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang  
sekarang melanda.  
Bagaimanapun juga Yesung hanya manusia biasa bukan? Ia pasti juga merasakan gugup.

Walaupun ia sudah terlalu sering berdiri di depan ribuan pasang mata, namun ia tetap merasa gugup. Bagaimana jika nanti ia melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak menampilkan penampilan yang memuaskan? Bagaimana jika ia membuat ELF kecewa dengan penampilannya? Hah... Pikiran paranoidnya kembali datang, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.

Ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Biasanya jika ia gugup, maka Kyuhyun yang akan  
menenangkannya. Membisikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat seperti 'kau itu menakjubkan, jangan perlu segugup itu' atau 'tidak apa-apa, kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu di sini' dan masi banyak kalimat lainnya yang berhasil membuat Yesung tenang.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan  
Yesung? Tanpa ku beritaupun kalian pasti sudah tau bukan? Yap. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan hebatnya lagi, semua orang mengetahui hubungan mereka,  
mulai dari sesama member Super  
Junior, manager— bahkan CEO SM dan artis-artis SM juga mengetahuinya, keluarga dan juga— ELF.

Tapi perjuangan mereka tidak semudah itu, setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar— karena seseorang paparazi memergoki mereka sedang berkencan— banyak pihak yang harus mereka beri penjelasan. Berbagai luka dan tangispun telah mereka lalui.

Saat Kyuhyun harus merelakan wajah tampannya tampak mengerikan dengan luka lebam dan sobekan di sudut bibirnya sebagai bentuk rasa kekecewaan Mr. Choi kepada anak bungsunya itu. Yesung yang juga mendapatkan 'hadiah' tidak mengenakan dari sang ayah. Ibunya yang terlihat begitu terkejut dan Jong Jin yang menatap tidak percaya padanya.

Belum lagi management yang memper sulit hubungan mereka, dari mengancam mereka berdua hingga mengirim Kyuhyun ke China dan album SJ M yang di percepat.

Atau antis-antis yang mendapat bahan baru untuk menjatuhkan Super Junior dan sebagaian besar ELF yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

Namun, setelah begitu lama, orang-orang mulai merasa kagum akan cinta mereka. Saat tidak ada yang merestui mereka, mereka tetap bersama. Membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak akan terpisahkan.

Puncaknya saat Yesung jatuh sakit dan Kyuhyun selalu setia menemaninya. Membuat ibu Kyuhyun dan ibu Yesung tersentuh dan mengatakan 'jika kalian bahagia, kami tidak akan melarang'

Kalimat itu bagai titik terang bagi keduanya. Lambat laun ELF mulai mengerti dan menerima mereka, bahkan KyuSung shipper bertiak senang dan semakin bertambah. Membuat EunHae merasa KyuSung adalah saingan terberat mereka.

Melihat reaksi para fans yang seperti itu, management tidak mengganggu gugat lagi. Bahkan mereka sering di undang di beberapa stasiun televisi sebagai bintang tamu untuk mengorek kisah cinta mereka.

Walau masi banyak yang tidak suka, tapi Yesung yakin, selama Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang mengerti akan dirinya masi memberi semangat, ia akan tetap bertahan.

Musik yang tadinya memenuhi stadium itu kini perlahan menghilang. Menyisakan panggung kosong yang kelam  
dan suara dari teriakan ELF yang  
meneriaki nama idola mereka.

Yesung berjalan menuju tempat  
yang telah di tentukan di tengah panggung. Tak ada yang  
menyadari keberadaannya, karna  
semua lampu panggung yang dimatikan.

Seperti biasa, Yesung akan menyanyikan lagu solonya yang  
berjudul It Has To Be You— lagu yang kabarnya lebih terkenal dari pada dramanya.

Yesung masi berdiri di tengah panggung. Menunggu alunan  
musik yang mengiringi suara  
merdunya. Namun, sudah 5 menit ia berdiri di sana namun tak ada tanda-tanda musik akan berputar, dan para staff yang  
tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepadanya tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

'Tenang, mungkin  
terjadi sedikit kesalahan' batin  
Yesung, mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan  
yang melanda dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung  
merasa panggung itu tidak segelap tadi. Seperti ada sumber  
cahaya lain yang bersumber di  
belakangnya. Ditambah ELF yang  
berteriak keras. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun.

Sadar akan sesuatu, Yesung membalikan badannya seraya  
melihat ke arah monitor besar  
yang berada di belakangnya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat apa yang di  
tampilkan oleh monitor.

Sesaat kemudian Yesung membulatkan matanya— terkejut  
saat menyadari bahwa semua yang di tampilkan oleh monitor itu adalah foto-foto kebersamaan—  
kemesraannya bersama sang kekasih yang rata-rata adalah  
milik pribadi mereka.

Semua pandangan kini beralih pada monitor, begitu juga dengan Yesung diiringi dengan lampu  
yang hanya menyorot padanya, dan musik klasik lembut mengiri  
foto-foto itu.

.  
Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I Do)

Yesung mendengar suara bariton merdu yang ia hafal mengalun indah.

Neol saranghaneun geol (I Do)

Yesung menggerakan matanya kepenjuru panggung. Mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun-nya.

Nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo ( I Do)  
Neoreul jikyeojulge (My Love)

Hingga ia menemukan pujaan hatinya muncul dari arah penonton.

Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)

Terus berjalan sambil menyanyikan penggalan lagu Marry U dengan iringan piano yang membuat suara Kyuhyun semakin indah.

Neol saranghaneun geol (I Do)

Kyuhyun terus melangkah, hingga Yesung semakin  
bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I Do)

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Yesung. Meletakan mike yang ia pegang di lantai, kemudian menggenggam lembut kedua tangan  
Yesung, sambil menampilkan senyuman termanisnya pada sang pujaan hati

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung  
lembut. Di tengah panggung dan  
disaksikan ribuan ELF.  
Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari  
arah ELF yang menyaksikan  
moment berharga KyuSung tersebut secara langsung.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap mata Yesung lembut, masi tidak menghiraukan  
kerisuhan yang telah ia buat.

Kyuhyun membuat sebuah jarak  
dengan Yesung, ia mundur beberapa langkah, dilanjutkan dengan merogoh  
saku celananya, mengeluarkan  
sebuah kotak berwarna merah  
dan membuka isinya. Dan bisa ditebak bukan itu apa.

Potongan-potongan kertas  
berjatuhan menimpa Yesung yang  
masi belum sadar dengan apa  
yang terjadi. Ia terlalu terkejut.

Nawa gyeolhonhaejulrae?  
(Maukah kau menikah denganku?)

.

.

.

.

.  
"YES. I Do. I Do"

.

.

.

.

.  
FIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong... Short Fanfic dari lala aq nggak tau ini layak di baca ato nggak, semoga ada yang suka XD

Ini ff lama yg udah jamuran -_- tersimpan ratusan hari dan semoga nggak basi *eh?

Ya udah.. Lala minta riview, kritik, ato saran dari chingudeul aja, nggak terlalu banyak berkoar-koar XD

Ok,

Last,

Riview, pleaseeee

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
